scratchfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lucario621
Hi, welcome to Scratch Programming Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lucario621 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 16:01, 21 July 2009 Yo, dude Thought you'd overtake this wiki by now I came here and I was like wtf? why's F master heroine drug lord (or whatever) the featured article? :(Answers for Lucario621) ::Basically, only administrators or Mods can currently edit the front page, so we can't change anything. --Mkolpnji 23:31, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Congratulations with becoming an admin! :D Now let's try to make this wiki better. --Mkolpnji 00:59, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Additionally... In order to say that you want to delete a topic, use the Template: delete on the page by typing . --Mkolpnji 01:03, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Also, could I by any chance also become a mod? I really want to be able to edit certain pages and clean them up. Also, I want to add Navbox functions, and you must be an admin to do that. --Mkolpnji 01:14, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! If you look on Kyasae's page (I can't spell it :P) AKA JuiceBox on scratch, I posted a list of the pages I plan to deleted, along with the reasons. But I'm not finished with the list. And I can delete the page with the delete button next to history and move :P I don't have to go through any of that complicated stuff. Also... I noticed that you changed the title of the Front Page page to capitalized :D Thanks! I didn't know you could really do that... I'll make you admin... soon >:D *evil grin* :P Lucario621 01:20, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Oh that's actually simple. Just click the Move button at the top of the page and specify which page you wan't to move it too. :So I just moved it there. --Mkolpnji 01:50, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Read this I know you want to make this A scratch wiki So hear me out. Don't just delete all articles not related to actual programming They may be useless but you can just not link to any of then and no one will find them. Besides, they add to the total article count which is good. Whether you like it, or not, it's still a part of Scratch, no matter how useless and unimportant it is ....Or just wait till I'm done reading them :D Blade 01:37, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I'll go with the second option lol. Anyway I'm not deleting them yet. But soon. I'm still working on a list of the pages to delete, and I'll ask people for confirmation --Lucario621 01:40, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :I've been thinking of this problem, and I (think) I got a solution. :For user accounts: :1.The user must have given permission to make the account. :2.The user must have at least 500 total views on his/her projects. (should we change the num) :3.The user must have at least 50 forum posts. :This way, there will be less user articles created. --Mkolpnji 01:53, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::No no no no no no no no no! No user pages! Bad bad! Creates too much drama and hurt feelings! D: --Lucario621 01:54, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::lol, k.--Mkolpnji 01:58, February 20, 2010 (UTC) How about 4700 posts? xD Also sorry for all the headings, I have to put the title on or it won't let me submit Ok, I just read about that What if we only make userpages about ourselves? Not for others Actually, that's what the userpages are for lol Look at mine: http://scratch.wikia.com/wiki/User:Blade-Edge :Lol, only you and FMT have user pages XD. (FMT has like 5200 posts :P) :That's what I'm saying; user pages (the url is something like scratch.wikia.com/wiki/User:UserName) like the normal account ones are OK, but having actual created pages are unacceptable. --Lucario621 01:59, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Look at this one I made: http://scratchon.wikia.com/wiki/Blade-Edge It's on the other wiki I have a user page too and also my own style of karate lol Blade 02:02, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Adding Navbox functions. Can you do what it says on this page?: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Dynamic_navigation At MediaWiki:Common.js and MediaWiki:Common.css. --Mkolpnji 02:04, February 20, 2010 (UTC) *epicly confused with all of the coding* Err.... yeah? Sorry lol. I'm going to contact JuicyBox as soon as possible to make me beaurocrat to make you and admin and do all of that technical stuff. Lucario621 02:08, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :lol, all you have to do is copy it. :But I understand. :D --Mkolpnji 02:18, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ... well ok then :P You made it sound a lot simpler :D Lucario621 02:20, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ...I did it, am I missing something? Was I supposed to copy it into a certain place? Am I supposed to refresh the browser a special way? ::It Worked! :D Check out the bottom of any of the block articles now! --Mkolpnji 02:27, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :: Yeah, that was always there... :::Yes, but the show and hide function was never there. :D --Mkolpnji 02:37, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh my freaking god, lmao! Check out this picture of the Scratch Cat I found Almost made me cry from laughing Because of how little it looks like the scratch cat, I find it not funny. I remember once seeing this funny picture of a scratch cat, as a girl and it was funny lol, but this barely even resembles it, so it's not funny. Lucario621 02:15, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't laughing because it looks like the Scratch Cat I was laughing that someone actually made it I have a very satirical sense of humour and take pleasure in other people's horrible renditions of the Scratch cat Blade 02:29, February 20, 2010 (UTC)